


need you.

by jooniemonie



Series: Gamefics [11]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Chloé is mentioned, F/M, Gen, Jealous Reader, Maxine "Max" Caulfield - Freeform, Reader is male, emotional bbys, max deserved better, reader - Freeform, so does Warren, straight relationship is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniemonie/pseuds/jooniemonie





	need you.

* * *

~~**_{ reader is male. may contain spoilers from the game if you haven’t seen it._ ** ~~

~~**_also please listen to “Obstacles” by Syd Matters while reading. this song is part of Life is Strange official soundtrack. i highly recommend to repeat the song all over until the end of the story. }_ ** ~~

∆ • ∆ • ∆

Handling the death of Chloe Price wasn’t easy for Max Caulfield. All of those time traveling was very useless all along. Chloe learned and accepted her fate after that. She visited her best friend’s grave before dropping flowers beside.

“Thanks for everything, Chloe. If it wasn’t for you, I would never know how to use my powers in a right time. I wouldn’t even do crazy shit if it wasn’t for you,” she chuckled, before wiping her tears of ‘joy’, “anyways, you helped me learn how to control my actions, and my mind powers. At least you and Rachel are having fun up there.”

Suddenly, it started to rain. Max put on her hood, before turning her back to the grave.

“I’ll see you soon.”

∆ • ∆ • ∆

She entered her dorm room, and everything were different now. No writings on the wall from Victoria, her stuff isn’t messed up, everything were placed as is. Max looked at her pet guinea pig, sighing quietly.

> _You can’t turn back now, Max. It already happened, and you have to be careful of your powers. You don’t want another hurricane to hit Arcadia Bay, do you?_ Her conscience spoke, as she shook those thoughts off.

She looked at her phone, no texts from Warren, or from everyone else. But one person striked her eye. Her cheeks redden a little, as she bit her bottom lip.

(Male name).

She recited the name mentally. Of course, (Male name) was Max’s second best friend after Warren. She goes up to him whenever she needed a companion, even before Chloe was there for Max.

But when that incident at the bathroom happened, it seemed that (Male name) saw she had been hanging out with Chloe much lately. He decided to not have contact with her.

Max might’ve regret everything, but she knows that he was always there for her. She even cried on his shoulder for sometime.

> _I want to see you._

Her auburn brown eyes were filled with tears, but she held them back. She shut her phone off, looking at the ceiling. Max tried to sleep, but her thoughts were full of him.

> _I need to see you._

She got up, and sat on the edge of her bed, breathing anxiously. Her lips were shaking, and her heart skipped a beat, like it wanted something.

Max grasped her phone, scanning abruptly through her contacts to find (Male name)’s number. As she did, she clicked ‘message’, and texted him very quick.

_**“(Male name)? Can you go outside and meet me there? Please, I—”** _

Before she proceed to the next word, she pondered on what word will she use.

> _Do you need him, or want him?_

Max fiddled her thumb, as she inserted the right, and an honest one.

**_“—I need to see you.”_ **

She pressed her lips tightly, and sent the message. She got up instantly, as she quietly opened the door, and tiptoed all the way outside. Max checked her phone for any replies from him.

None.

Max sighed calmly, as she inserted a reply again.

_**“Meet me here at the lighthouse. You still remember where it is, do you?”** _

She breathe out, as she got her earpods out, setting the song to _“Obstacles” by Syd Matters._ Max started to skitter at the streets, walking her way to the lighthouse, where they both first met.

∆ • ∆ • ∆

(Male name) stared at the ceiling, his phone kept on notifying or vibrating that he had messages. He grabbed his phone, seeing his long-time best friend texted him.

_**“(Male name)? Can you go outside and meet me there? Please, I need to see you.”** _

As he can tell, her choice of words made the text sound very desperate. (Male name) blinked a few times, because he didn’t know what to reply.

He remembered when Max started to hang out with both Chloe and Warren, he felt being forgotten. Forgotten by the one he truly loved.

> _I want to see you._

(Male name) stomped his feet at the floor angrily, as he pondered on that memory. Small tears formed at his (eye color) orbs, and tries to restrain them from cascading. He hesitated to meet Max, but he’s utterly confused.

Before he could even decide, the same sound from his phone occured. Another text from Max.

_**“Meet me here at the lighthouse. You still remember where it is, do you?”**_

> _I need to see you._

(Male name) hastly got up from his bed, snatching his phone and a hoodie, cautiously opening the door, getting out as quietly as he can, so Principal Wells and David wouldn’t catch him.

∆ • ∆ • ∆

As soon as Max reached the lighthouse, she watched as the waves from the ocean reached the shoreline. She remembered the hurricane that almost destroyed Arcadia Bay, and she did saved her town, by going back to where she first took the blue butterfly.

Max removed that thought off, trying to control her tears.

 _Keep it together, Max. It’s the past, it already happened._ She took a few breathes, before calming down.

Max couldn’t help it. Her tears drooped, as she let out a slight scream, covering her teary face with her dry—now wet hands. Her life changed because of her damn time traveling powers, now she truly regret on what she had done.

While she was crying hopelessly, she felt warmth around her body. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, as her hand was slowly removed, her face was being revealed.

Max turned around, as she got a glimpse of a familiar (hair color) locks, with a pair of dull (eye color) eyes.

“Why are you crying, Max?” he spoke up.

Before he could add another response, he was glomped into a tight hug, as his chest was wet. She was crying.

(Male name) blinked a few times, before doing the same action, as he comforted her.

“Shh, I’m here.” he cooed.

Max pulled away from the hug, sniffing, and wiped her tears using her hands. (Male name) crept close to her, rubbing off her tears using his thumb.

(Male name) pressed his lips to her forehead, creeping a sweet smile at her.

“Look, uh, I didn’t meant to stay away from you, Max. I truly regret on what I did back then, and I was wrong. I’m so sorry, Max.” he stared at his own feet, not daring to look at Max.

> _I want you._

Max looked at him with sympathy, as she cupped both his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. She stepped forward, as she brushed her lips against his.

(Male name) couldn’t do it back, as she instantly pulled back. Max bit her bottom lip, as she shined a smile at him.

“I’m sorry too. For feeling like I did abandoned you, and I was wrong too,” she let out a shaky breath.

(Male name) blinked another few times, before her face was close to him.

“I need you. I need you to be by my side no matter what happens.”

Max bit her lip again, as she was waiting for his reply.

He chuckled, before pulling her into his arms, “I will.”

They both smiled at each other, before going back to their dorms. Finally, two hearts comes up into good terms with each other.

—

_I._

**_Need you._**

* * *

 


End file.
